1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to noise detection apparatus, and specifically to noise detection apparatus of the non-contact type to detect impulse noises.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present electronic equipment development is truly remarkable particularly that which is centered about the use of ultra high integration of semiconductor elements and the utilization of logic circuitry. However, digital equipment constructed with such elements or the like are, in view of their basic construction, especially vulnerable or easily influenced by impulse noises.
Therefore, in order to secure reliability and stability in actual use of such equipment, the first requirement should be to construct the circuitry so as to be immune to a predetermined extent to impulse noises. The second requirement should be to provide impulse noise reduction means where such equipment is installed.
In order to provide such impulse noise reduction means, it is necessary to check the conditions of the noise generation. In other words, it is necessary to check the generated location, generated frequency and amplitude of such impulse noise. Checking for such purposes at present is conducted by complicated, bulky and high cost oscillographs or special noise detection equipment or the like. Such conventional equipment, must be connected by wire to the suspected source of the impulse noise generation so that a direct electrical connection to check the noise generation existence or not is required. Accordingly, with such conventional equipment, there is the inconvenience that it is entirely impossible to detect any noise leaking through the air space and through areas to which leads wires of the equipment cannot be directly connected. Furthermore, there is the intricacy that the lead wires must be directly connected to the measured spots. In addition the equipment is bulky, expensive and most impractical to carry around.